Descendants of Dracula
by TrixieVolturi2
Summary: What if Dracula had a family? What if said family were to find out about the cold ones and were to go to Forks Washington to learn more about said cold ones? What if Dracula was to wake up and join them
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A knock came to my door. I rose from my coffin and walked over to my door.

"Who's there?" I demanded.

"It's Crystal, my lady."

Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Trixie Dracula. I am the daughter of the most feared vampire in Transylvania, Dragomir. Some say that we are the direct descendants of Dracula, himself. I opened my door.

"What is it, Crystal?"

"Your father wishes to speak with you in his study."

"Tell him I'll be there momentarily."

She bowed her head slightly and ran off. I got dressed and walked toward my father's study. A pathetic human attempted to attack me. I accidentally threw him a bit too hard. He landed at my mother's feet.

"What is the meaning of this? Who let this human into the castle?"

"Human?!" Father growled.

He lifted the human up by his chin with one finger.

"Unhand me this instant, you monster!"

"I apologize for my tardiness, father. This human attempted to attack me from behind. Please forgive me."

"It's quite all right, my daughter. Would you like to join me in this small feast?"

Mother smiled. I have always been a daddy's girl. He was always very protective of me. Father and I had just finished draining the human.

"You wanted to see me, father?"

"We need you to spy on a group of vampires in Forks, Washington. My source tells me that two of them are acting very strange."

"Yes father."

I hung my head. I didn't want to go. But I wouldn't disobey my father. The consequences would be severe.

"Darling, why don't you go with her? You've been talking about going on a vacation with just your daughter." Mother said.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, my love."

He looked at me. I looked at him with a hopeful look. He sighed and looked at Crystal.

"Go and fetch the humans and bring them here."

"Yes, my lord."

"You will be heavily guarded while I am gone, Marguerita."

I was excited. But I knew I couldn't get distracted from my mission.

"When do we leave, father?" I asked.

"The day after tomorrow. Come, my daughter. Let's find new coffins for when we go over there."

"Be careful you two." Mother said.

Father put his arm around my shoulder. We walked out of the castle. It was after midnight. We went to a building with several coffins.

"My lord, Dragomir! My lady, Trixie! What brings you here?"

"We need two new coffins brought over to Forks, Washington, U.S.A."

"There are several different designs in this book."

We looked through the book. I found the perfect one.

"I want this one."

"An excellent choice, my lady."

"Just get me this one and send them both to this address. Come, Trixie. I'm thirsty. So I'm pretty sure you are."

"Yes father."

We walked into a dark alley. We found a few lost tourists. They were scared. Human blood was so much sweeter when they're scared.

"Go ahead, my daughter. But make sure you save me a couple."

"Thank you, father."

I drained three before I was completely satisfied. Father got the last four. The sun started to rise. I turned into a horse and ran back up to the castle. Dad followed me.

"Go and get some rest, my daughter." Mother said.

"Yes mother."

I walked to my room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Father came in and knocked on my coffin. The scent told me that it was him. So I opened the coffin.

"What is it, father?"

"Your mother decided to call the school where we'll be living and tell them you are of royalty. She's expecting you to wear dresses everyday."

I groaned. From what I saw on the map, Forks was a small town between Sequim and Seattle. That meant dad and I would be the talk of the town.

"Great." I said sarcastically.

"Don't fret, my daughter. Once we get over there, I will allow you to wear pants for school purposes only. As long as they look decent."

"Thank you, father. That'll be one less thing for them to talk about. If I am to complete my mission, we must keep a low profile."

"You are too smart for your own good, daughter."

I giggled and hugged him. In Forks, a boy saw movers carrying two large packages into a house that had a sold sign in the yard. He went home.

"Someone is moving into that creepy house a few blocks away."

"They won't be there long. No one ever stays in that house."

"The movers were carrying two coffin-shaped packages in the house."

The girl rolled her eyes.

"Don't be absurd, Edward. Why would anyone want coffins in their home?"

"What if they're planning on killing someone? Maybe they're a part of some kind of mob."

"I think you've gotten a hold of rotten blood, Edward. You aren't talking sense."

He grumbled and walked off. Another boy walked in.

"What was his problem?"

"I guess someone is moving into that creepy house a few blocks away from here. Edward claims he saw the movers bring two coffins into the house."

"I think he's been hit in the head one too many times."

They both laughed. A man came down the stairs.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, dad. Did you know someone is moving into that creepy house a few blocks away?"

"I hadn't heard that yet."

They all seemed interested. Mother and I were walking down the hall.

"Be careful over there, my daughter. This mission is dangerous. I've heard there are werewolves over there."

"Don't worry, mother. I'll be careful."

Down in the basement, the coffin that held my grandfather, Dracula, opened. He rose and stepped out of the coffin. One of the servants saw him.

"L-Lord D-Dracula!"

"What year is it?"

"2015, my lord. You've been asleep for 3,000 years."

He nodded and walked out of the room. Father saw him first.

"Father! You're awake!"

"Indeed, I am, my son. Tell me; you are preparing to depart. Where are you headed?"

"Forks, Washington, U.S.A. It's over in the new world. My informant tells me there are strange vampires over there. My daughter and I are going to check it out."

Dracula was shocked.

"You have a daughter? You must introduce me to her."

"Of course, father. Would you like to feed first?"

"I do need to satiate my thirst. I will be back, my son."

He proceeded to walk out of the castle. Father went and found mother.

"What is it, my love?"

"Father is awake."

She gasped.

"Are you serious? Lord Dracula is awake?"

"Indeed, my love. I was walking past the catacombs when I saw him."

"That is wonderful news."

Father smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I walked in from my late night run. A man that resembled my father caught my attention. Father told me that there are some vampires that can mimic other vampires. So I tossed him into the wall.

"Who are you and why do you look like my father?"

"It is your father that looks like me."

"Grandfather? I-I-"

I hung my head. He walked over and placed his hand on my shoulder. He then raised my chin so that I was looking at him.

"It is quite all right, my dear. You only meant to protect your father. Tell me; what did my son call his lovely daughter?"

"Trixie Zurie Dracula."

"What a lovely name for someone such as yourself."

We walked to father's study. Mother stood up.

"Lord Dracula!"

"Just Dracula, my dear. It seems you have trained your daughter well, my son."

"What do you mean, father?"

"She believed me to be someone impersonating you. Therefore, she attacked me. Do not be angry with her, my son. She was just protecting your well being. She did the right thing."

Father looked at me and I hung my head. He walked over and lifted my chin.

"I am not angry with you, my daughter. I am proud of you."

"Thank you, father."

"Would you mind if I joined you in the new world?" Grandfather asked.

"Of course you can join us, father. Would you like me to go down and order a new coffin for you?"

"If you wish. Tell me; Marguerita. The horse at the edge of town seems wild. How long has she been around?"

"That horse was me, grandfather." I said.

He smiled.

"You got that from your grandmother."

"Where is she?"

"I am afraid your grandmother was killed by a group of hunters called the Masons."

This time, mother spoke up.

"Someone is trying to bring the hunters back. Trixie was almost attacked yesterday."

"Do not fret, my daughter. I will protect my son and grand-daughter over in the new world."

Father came back.

"A coffin is being sent over as we speak."

"Thank you, Dragomir. I am going to explore the castle. Care to join me, Trixie?"

"Of course, grandfather."

I hugged mother and father and left with him. I then sensed a few humans beneath us. From the scent of their blood, I knew them to be teenagers. Crystal walked up to me.

"Would you care for some fun, my lady?"

"Go on, Trixie." Grandfather said.

I followed Crystal downstairs. The teenagers saw us and smiled.

"Hello ladies. I see that you two decided to sneak into the castle."

"Actually, boys, we live here. I hope you've said your good-byes to your families. You won't be leaving here alive." Crystal said.

Their heart rates picked up. They were starting to get scared. They started to back up. But I closed the doors.

"Aww. You just got here. Stay for a while. Which one do you want, Crystal?" I asked.

"You choose first, my lady."

"Please don't kill us. We were just curious."

We circled aruond them very slowly.

"Haven't you heard the saying, 'curiosity killed the cat'? You really should have listened to the cat."

"What are your names?" Crystal asked.

"I'm Richard and this is Steven."

We smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Dracula went back up to father's study.

"Where's Trixie?" Father asked.

"She and a friend of hers are having fun with two teenage intruders downstairs."

"She will make an excellent queen someday." Father said.

I chose Richard and Crystal chose Steven. The scent of their blood was getting sweeter.

"What do you think, my lady?"

"They wanted to see the castle. So let's show them the castle."

But a man came in with a cross. We both hissed. We both backed up in fright.

"Get out of here, boys. We'll discuss this later." The man said.

"Yes, dad."

Father sensed my fear and ran out the door. Grandfather followed him.

"Daughter!" Father cried.

"Father!" I cried.

The hunter backed up slowly and ran. Father ran down to us.

"Are you both all right?"

"We're fine, father."

"Let's go upstairs. I'll have someone bring each of you a few humans."

I leaned against him as we walked up the stairs. Mother saw me and ran over.

"Oh my god! What happened?"

"A hunter interrupted their fun downstairs."

"Oh my god! Are you all right, my daughter?"

Father went to a servant.

"There are several humans in the dungeons. Bring up six of them."

"Yes, my lord."

Mother helped me to a chair. In Forks, Carlisle went to work.

"I heard that someone is moving into the house down the road from you."

"Did you hear anything else about it?"

"Just that they are royalty from Transylvania. Spooky."

Carlisle chuckled. A nurse came in.

"Dr. Cullen, your son, Edward, is here."

"I'll be back, Diane."

"All right, dr."

Carlisle walked out of the room. Edward was at the front desk.

"Edward? What is it?"

"The movers moved another coffin into the house today."

"You're being rediculous."

Edward sighed.

"I went inside the house. There are three coffins inside."

"Go home, Edward. We will discuss your trespassing later."

"Yes dad."

Edward left. Carlisle called Esme.

"What is it, dear?" She asked.

"When Edward gets home, I need you to take his car keys away. He is grounded until further notice."

"What did he do?"

"He snook into that house a few blocks away."

Edward got home. Esme met him at the front door.

"Hand over your car keys. You are grounded until further notice."

"What? Why?"

"You know better than to trespass on someone's property."

He grumbled and handed the keys over. He then walked up to his room. Carlisle came home.

"It seems the people moving in are royalty from Transylvania. The youngest one will be starting her Senior year at high school."

"We've never had royalty here before. This should be interesting."

"Indeed, it should. Edward, come down here a minute."

Edward slowly walked down the stairs.

"Dad, I-"

"Nothing. Nothing gives you the right to trespass on someone's property. You will lose all of your priviledges until further notice. You will not go hunting by yourself as we can't seem to trust you enough."

Edward hung his head.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

We left the following evening for Forks, Washington. Dracula looked around in awe.

"This place really has changed. Now they have objects that can fly people to their destinations?"

"Well, yes and no. It only takes them to certain areas. They land in places called airports." Dad said.

"So, what's the plan, father?" I asked.

Dad turned toward me and started to explain the plan. Dracula looked at dad. He was confused.

"Who are these vampires over in the new world?"

"My informant says they are called the Cullens. But they aren't vampires like us. They are what they call cold ones. Their leaders are in Italy and they call themselves the Volturi."

"Ah. I remember the Volturi. I am the one that turned them over 3000 years ago."

The plane landed in Seattle, Washington. A limo was waiting outside the airport. Father's informant was waiting by the back door of the limo. He bowed when he saw us.

"My lord, Dragomir. Lord Dracula. Lady Trixie. Where to, first?"

"Trixie, would you like to see the house first and go shopping tomorrow? The plane ride seemed to have exhausted you. Plus, the sun is out at the moment."

"Let's go to the house. I am pretty tired."

The informant nodded, opened the back door of the limo, and we stepped inside. Then he went to the front and drove toward the house. We stepped out and went inside.

"Wait, my daughter. A cold one has been inside the house. Let us check it out first. Call your mother and inform her of our arrival." Father said.

"Yes father."

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed a number.

 _'Trixie? Have you arrived?'_

"Yes mother. It seems we had a cold one inside our house. Father and grandfather are checking it out."

 _'Just be careful, my daughter. Cold ones can be very dangerous.'_

"I know, mother. I did my research."

Father and grandfather came back to the entrance.

"It is safe, my daughter. Go and get some rest. I will be doing the same very shortly."

"Yes father. Would you like to speak with mother?"

"Yes I would. I shall put your phone on your nightstand when I am finished."

I hugged him and went upstairs. I saw my coffin and my eyes lit up.

"I take it this is the one you ordered?" Grandfather asked.

"Yes it is. I've always loved the sparkles and the bling."

"Your grandmother was the same way."

I got into my coffin and fell asleep. Grandfather sat in a chair by the window. He saw a boy trying to sneak over the fence to get a closer look through the bottom floor window. He jumped out the window.

"You startled me." The boy said.

"I will do more than just startle you if you don't leave this property. You have no idea what I am capable of, cold one."

"How do you-?"

Grandfather glared at him. Father walked out the back door.

"Father? What is it? Who is he?"

"I caught him climbing over the fence."

"I would suggest going back home, cold one. We can expose you so fast, you wouldn't be able to move."

The boy ran off.

"We should keep an eye on him. He might be a part of the Cullens."

"If he is, that family is very foolish. But I think you are right."

They both went back inside.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

As soon as I woke up from my morning nap, the three of us went to the mall. We saw a short pixie-likle cold one shopping with a blonde haired cold one. A brunette cold one was with them as well. They walked over.

"You must be the newcomers in the house a couple blocks away from us. My name is Esme and these are my daughters, Rosalie and Alice."

"I am Dragomir. This is my father, Dracula, and my daughter Trixie."

She silently gasped. But we heard her. We walked off into a different store.

"Come on, girls. Let's go home." We heard Esme say.

"But mom, we just got here a half hour ago." Alice cried.

"Shut up, Alice. She has a reason for wanting to go home right now." Rosalie said.

They left and went home. Carlisle was in the kitchen with Jasper and Emmett. They saw the girls pulling into the driveway. They walked out to the front porch.

"We weren't expecting you for several hours yet." Carlisle said.

"We weren't planning on coming home this early. The new people from down the street were at the mall. They're vampires. But not like us."

"What do you mean they're vampires. But not like us?" Jasper asked.

Carlisle gasped.

"They're from Transylvania if I remember right. Oh no."

"What is it, dad?"

"They shouldn't give us problems if we leave them alone."

Emmett and Jasper just looked at him confused. Alice and Rosalie did as well.

"You know these vampires?"

"Not personally. But I think one of them turned the Volturi brothers. What were their names?"

"Dragomir, Dracula, and Trixie."

Jasper gasped.

"DId you just say Dragomir?"

"You know him?" Alice asked.

"He's the one who killed Maria and her sisters back during the Civil War."

Everyone was talking in worrisome whispers.

"Everyone, calm down. They will leave us alone if we leave them alone. We have to show them we are peaceful people. One of these days we will go over to their place and welcome them to Forks." Carlisle said.

"I'm not going. They threatened to kill me." Edward growled.

"Only because you tried to sneak into their back yard yesterday. I tried to warn you before you did it. But you wouldn't listen." Alice said.

Carlisle groaned.

"Edward go up to your room. We will discuss this later. I'll be back. I have to go to work."

"All right, dear. Be careful."

Carlisle went up and grabbed his doctor bag.

"In fact, Edward, come with me. You're coming to work with me. I guess I need to keep an eye on you."

"But dad-"

"Come on. I can't be late for work."

Edward groaned and walked out of the room. They went downstairs to the garage and got into Carlisle's mercedes. Father, grandfather, and I were almost finished shopping. Father went to the informant.

"Take our clothes and bring them to the house. We're going hunting for food."

"Yes, my lord."

He walked out with our packages and left with the limo.


	7. Chapter 7

The three of us went to Seattle where there were more people for the picking. We went to a dark alley and waited for some people to walk down it. It didn't take long. Three people were walking down laughing and joking with each other.

"Should I lead them over, father?" I asked.

"Go right ahead. But be careful this time."

"I will father."

I walked out of my hiding place. The three men finally noticed me.

"Hey pretty lady. We were just talking about how we wanted to meet a pretty lady like you. How about you come back to the hotel with us?"

 _'Go ahead, child. We will follow you to the hotel. It would be better that way.'_ Dad thought.

"Why not? It is pretty cold out here."

We walked toward a hotel. Father and grandfather jumped from building to building following us. We finally made it to their room. We walked in and I locked the door.

"Now you're asking for it." One of the guys said.

"W-wait a m-moment. Pull out those fake teeth first." Another one said.

"Who said they were fake? I am pretty thirsty. Which one should I choose first? All of you smell so sweet."

They tried running for the window. But father and grandfather were standing on the balcony.

"Where are you going? She was just getting started. Go ahead and take all three, my daughter. We'll find our own sustainance." Father said.

"Thank you, father."

I jumped on one. He screamed until I drained him dry. I then jumped on another.

"Please, I don't want to die."

"You attacked an innocent female two days ago and you think you deserve to live? I don't think so."

I then drained him dry. The third one tried running for the door. But I caught him.

"I thought you wanted to have fun. Aren't you having fun? I know I am."

"You're a-a-"

"A what? A vampire? Maybe."

I then drained him dry. I walked out of the hotel and found father and grandfather out front.

"Did that satisfy your thirst?" Father asked.

"It sure did, father. I love it when they are terrified."

He chuckled.

"Of course we do, my daughter. That's when their blood is the sweetest."

"Come on, guys. Let's go home before anyone notices the dead, drained people." Grandfather said.

We ran home. There were two men standing on our doorstep.

"Stay close, my daughter. Who are you and what do you want?" Father asked.

"My name is Carlisle and this is my son, Edward. We just came to welcome you to Forks, Washington."

"Keep your boy off our property unless we invite him in. He has already been inside our house. We would have every right to kill him right now. But we will hold back this time."

Carlisle looked at Edward.

"He is, in fact, leaving tonight. He is headed up to Alaska to live with some family of ours. I apologize on behalf of my son."

"Fine. Now, get off our property. We have things to do."

"Of course. I apologize for the intrusion."

Carlisle and Edward left the premises. The three of us went inside. I went up to my bedroom and started to put my clothes away. Father came up.

"Be very careful of that family, my daughter. I don't think they mean any harm. But you never know."

"I will, father. I will keep my eye on them while at school as well."

"Be careful there as well. You can't drain anyone there."

I nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The following morning, the limo pulled out in front of the house. Father had sneaked into the hospital and stole several bags of blood. I drained one and left for school.

"Be careful today, my lady. The sun will be out this afternoon. Here is an umbrella to keep the sun off of you." The informant said.

"Thank you, Nathanial."

I then walked to the main office. I walked up to the desk.

"May I help you, ma'am?"

"Yes. I am the new student."

"Ah yes. You must be Trixie. I hear you're from Transylvania. Spooky."

I acted confused.

"Why would that be spooky?"

"They say Dracula lives over there. But that's just a myth."

"Of course it's a myth."

She handed me my class schedule. I then headed for my first class. I then had a vision. The teacher was a substitute from Transylvania. It was the same hunter that saved the two boys from Crystal and I. I ran into the bathroom and called father.

 _'Daughter? What's wrong?'_

"The teacher is the hunter that was at the castle last week."

 _'Get out of there, my daughter!'_

I ran out of the bathroom and ran into someone. It was the hunter. I was still on the phone with my father.

"Father, help!"

 _'I'm coming, my daughter.'_

Father ran to grandfather in a hurry.

"What is it, my son?"

"Trixie's teacher is the hunter from last week. He just captured her!"

"Let's go."

They ran out the door and to the school. The hunter laid me in a coffin and placed a cross in with me.

"Vincent! Let my daughter go!"

"You actually thought you could leave town without me knowing? I got a phone call from someone here that told me you were here."

Grandfather sneaked up behind Vincent and threw him into several trees. Dad opened the coffin and pulled out the cross. He cried out in pain as he did. He carried me home and laid me in my coffin. He then fed me several bags of blood.

"I'm so sorry, Trixie. I should have made sure no one followed us. You could have died because of me."

"Don't blame yourself, daddy. I didn't die. I'm as stubborn as my father. You can't get rid of me that easily."

Father chuckled.

"You will not be going back to school. I've called Crystal and she is coming here. We will find out who called the hunter."

"How am I supposed to complete my mission?"

"I will be keeping an eye on that family. Plus, I will contact the Volturi and have them come here."

Grandfather came back to the house.

"How are you doing, grand daughter?"

"I'm fine, grandfather. Whatever you do, don't tell mother. The last thing we need is an angry vampire in Forks." I said.

"You're quite right, my dear."

I laid back down.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I was laying down in my coffin. I then had a vision of the person who had called the hunter. I walked down the stairs.

"I'll be back, father. I'm going out for a while."

"All right. Just be careful."

"Don't worry, father. I'll have Nathaniel with me."

I walked out of the house and toward the limo. Nathaniel opened the back door.

"Where to, my lady?"

"The Cullen residence, please, Nathan."

"Yes, my lady."

Nathaniel pulled out of the driveway and turned right. He then made a few more turns before he pulled into another driveway.

"Stay here, please, Nathaniel."

"Yes, my lady. Just call if you need me."

"I will."

I walked up to the front porch and knocked on the door. Mr. Cullen answered it.

"Ms. Trixie! How can I help you? Come in."

"Is the rest of your family home? I have something to say and I rather dislike repeating myself."

"Of course. Family meeting in the living room!"

Everyone ran down the stairs into the living room. They sat down on the couches and chairs.

"What is it, dad?" Emmett asked.

"I am not going to be the speaker in this meeting. Ms. Trixie, here, will."

"All of you are pretty lucky that it is me that came. Just because you are cold ones doesn't mean you are any less ofa vampire. Your son, Edward, I believe you said his name was, called a hunter from my hometown. If he finds out that you guys are vampires, all of you are done for."

They gasped. Mrs. Cullen looked at her husband. Alice gasped.

"Alice? What did you see?"

"Newborns. Several of them. I can't tell who created them."

"I can. It seems the Romanian coven is up to their old tricks again. I might be able to get my father and grandfather to help. That is, as long as you keep Edward away."

They agreed. I pulled out my phone and called my father.

 _'Daughter? What's wrong?'_

"It seems Vladimir and Stefan are up to no good once again. They've created newborns to attack this town. The Cullens are in need of assistance. They have shape-shifting friends that would be willing to help as well."

 _'Let the Cullens know we are willing to work with them. We will have to wear thick cloaks to stay out of the sun. We are on our way to start planning. I shall call the Volturi and have them come as well.'_

I hung up and turned to Mr. Cullen. They looked at me with hopeful eyes.

"My father says he and my grandfather are willing to work with you. The Romanian coven believe they can overthrow us from our castle in Transylvania. They've been at it since they were overthrown in Volterra."

"I remember that story. The Romanian coven were draining humans left and right. The Volturi still hold a St. Marcus Day ball for Marcus. He was the one that got them out of their thrones. Call me Carlisle."

I walked out and dialed a number.

 _'Lady Trixie! I'm almost to the house.'_

"Plans have changed. I need you to follow my scent to the Cullen's place in the woods. How many times have I told you not to call me Lady Trixie? You are like a sister to me. Maybe tonight we can go to Seattle and have some more fun."

 _'I can't wait.'_

I went back inside excited to see my best friend.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

There was a knock on the Cullen's door. I walked over and answered it. I was then enveloped in a hug.

"Mother! What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I overheard your father's conversation with Crystal and came with her. That coven really gets on my nerves. Where is your father?"

"He's not here yet. He's contacting the Volturi to have them come and help."

Emmett and Jasper walked over to us.

"How do we know they'll help us?"

"My grandfather is their creator and boss. They have no choice but to help." I said.

"So they aren't cold ones?"

I shook my head.

"Your father, Carlisle, isn't a cold one either. My father is the one that turned him. But he made it so he could go out in the sun and only sparkle like cold ones."

"Come, Trixie. Why aren't you in school?" Mother asked.

Crystal was with her. She walked with us toward the back yard.

"I tried going to school the other day. But someone called the same hunter that was in the castle back home. I almost died."

"Who called the hunter?"

"Don't tell father that I know who it was. I'm starting to like the Cullens. The boy that called him is up in Alaska. His name is Edward."

Mother growled.

"He is the son of the Masons that killed your grandmother. He is a vampire hunter."

"Oh no."

A man was holding a cross toward us. We hissed in fright. Carlisle heard the hiss and ran out.

"Who do you think you are? Get off my property!"

"You are harbouring vampires in your house."

"Your point is? My whole family are vampires. Now get off my property!"

He turned the cross toward Carlisle. But it didn't have any effect on him. The hunter got angry and ran off.

"Mother! Are you all right?" I asked.

"I'm fine, my daughter. I just have to go to Seattle to hunt."

"Let me call father and you two can go together. I don't want you to go alone."

Mother smiled.

"I'm supposed to be the mother. Not you."

"I don't care. Crystal, stay with her while I call father."

"I will, Trixie. Don't worry."

I ran into the house and called father.

 _'Trixie? What is it?'_

"Mother came with Crystal. She is at the Cullen's place. She needs to hunt. The hunter was just here and has weakened mother."

 _'I'm coming, my daughter.'_

I hung up and went back outside. Emmett and Jasper came out.

"Why doesn't she do what we do?"

"Animal blood won't sustain us. It would make us sick. We only hunt criminals. In fact I had fun our first night here."

"You had fun without me?" Crystal asked.

I giggled.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Father and grandfather showed up at the Cullen residence. Mother was sitting on the couch and Carlisle had handed her some bagged human blood.

"Marguerita! What are you doing here?" Father asked.

"I overheard your conversation with Crystal about the Romanian coven and wished to help. I came here with Crystal."

"What the hell happened?"

Carlisle turned around.

"Please, sir, I was able to get the hunter to leave. My family was inside and I had to get rid of him."

"If your son hadn't called him, you wouldn't have had to protect your family." Mother said angrily.

"What?" Dad growled.

He was angry. Grandfather looked at a picture of Edward.

"Wait a minute. What was your son's last name before you adopted him?"

"His name was Edward Anthony Mason. Why?"

Father growled. So did grandfather. Mother hugged father and I walked over to grandfather.

"If I ever see that boy, I will tear him apart."

"Grandfather, take mother and father and go hunting. I will handle this. Please."

"All right. Come on, you two."

The three of them ran out the door. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"What is going on? Why did they get that angry?" Esme asked.

"The Masons are the ones that killed my grandmother. The Masons were vampire hunters." I said.

"Oh dear god! We didn't know. I'm so sorry." Carlisle said.

I nodded.

"I know you didn't. That's why I sent them out. Whenever my father got angry, my mother would take him out and help him to calm down."

"What about your grandfather?"

"He just woke up two days before we came over here. We were informed that there were vampires hiding out over here and my father wanted me to check it out. Originally, my mission was to keep an eye on you and find out who you were."

I sat on the couch. My horse side of me was urging to come out. So I went out back and turned into a horse. Everyone came out.

"Wow. I didn't know she could turn into a horse."

"What did you think I could turn into? A bat?" I asked.

"You can talk in that form?"

I nodded. Carlisle had texted Edward and told him not to come home. He would ship his stuff over to the Denali coven. Edward's message back wasn't pleasant.

 _'I knew I couldn't trust your family. My parents should have destroyed all of you.'_

Carlisle had hung his head and my mother had told him that it wasn't his fault. That he had wanted to make a family and no one would have known.

"Can your father transform?" Rosalie asked.

"He used to. He hasn't in quite a while. He was also a black stallion."

Crystal came out.

"Can we go and have fun tonight, Ms. Trixie? I haven't done it since the day before you left."

"Of course. We'll go to Seattle once it gets dark."

Rosalie and Esme shivered.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

That night, Crystal and I went to Seattle. We found an old abandoned house. We went inside and looked around. Two boys sneaked in an hour later. We saw them.

"Hello, boys." I said.

"Hello ladies. Do you live here?"

"We were thinking about it. Why don't we look upstairs together."

We linked arms and went upstairs. I looked at Crystal and she smiled. We stopped inside a room.

"Hey, Crystal. Which one do you want?" I asked.

"I'll take this one. You can have that one."

"Wh-What do you mean?" The boys asked.

We pulled our fangs out. They started to back up. But Crystal went to the door and locked it. The boys started to get scared.

"I thought you wanted to check the house out." I said.

"We did. But we don't want to die."

"Don't worry. It'll be quick."

We drained them both dry. We then went back to the Cullen's residence. They had more guests.

"Jacob, Sam, this is Trixie and her friend. I'm sorry. I didn't catch your name." Carlisle said.

"My name is Crystal. Lord Dragomir, we found an old abandoned house on the outskirts of Seattle."

"That house belongs to the Volturi. They have several safe houses in different parts of the United States." Carlisle said.

I looked at father.

"When are the Volturi due to arrive?"

"They are on their way as we speak. They will help us. Any ideas on when the newborns are coming?"

"Not yet, sir. I usually have visions of what is going to happen. But someone or something is blocking me."

I then had a vision. I growled and went for a walk. Grandfather joined me.

"What is it, grand daughter?"

"Edward has been giving Vladimir and Stefan information for years on the Cullens. They know about Alice's power. They're working around her by not maing permanent plans."

"How long have you been getting these visions?"

I looked toward the woods. I was silent for a few minutes.

"Not long. I had my first vision the day before yesterday after the incident with the hunter. I didn't want to say anything because I was starting to like the Cullens. I was afraid that father would kill them."

"That's true. Your father is still trying to find someone for you."

I rolled my eyes.

"Father likes to remain in the past."

"Don't be too hard on him. He only wants what's best for you."

"I know."

I continued to stare into the woods. Father was talking to Jacob.

"You're the shape-shifter?"

"Yes sir. My name is Jacob. Sam, here, is the leader of the pack."

"Good evening, sir."

They shook hands.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The Volturi finally showed up. Carlisle led them into the living room.

"Good evening, Lord Dragomir, Sir Dracula, and Lady Trixie." Aro said.

"Good evening, Lords, Aro, Marcus, and Caius."

Aro turned to Carlisle.

"What's going on? Lord Dracula called and said you were in need of assistance."

"The Romanian coven has sent out over a hundred newborns to come after us."

"Technically, it's not the Cullens they're after. Vladimir and Stefan found out that father and I came here." I said.

Caius looked at me and felt his heart pull.

"How did they find out?"

"Mr. Cullen's eldest son, Edward, has been spying on the Cullens for years. He works foro the Romanian coven. But his ancestors are the ones that killed my dear, Marishka." Grandfather said.

"I should have killed him when I had the chance! Demetri, Jane. go out and search for the newborns. Call me when you find them."

They bowed and left the room. Rosalie was confused.

"I thought you three were the head honchos."

"The Volturi take care of the cold one's problems. They only contact us if they have to. The last time we helped them, we overthrew the Romanian coven." Father said.

"If you think Lord Caius is cruel, don't anger my father or grandfather. It would be the last thing you ever do." I said.

Caius smiled. I then collapsed into a vision. He caught me and laid me on the couch.

"What's going on?" Father asked.

"She's having a vision." Grandfather said.

"But mother was the last one know to have them."

I woke up.

"The newborns will be in the clearing in a half hour."

"Why does everything have to happen in that clearing?" Rosalie groaned.

"At least it's not happening in town. That would be difficult to explain without exposing ourselves." Carlisle said.

We followed the Cullens to the clearing. Edward was standing in the middle.

"Vladimir wishes you the best of luck. At least I get the honor of killing the last of the Dracula line."

"Think again, boy. You won't even come close to Lady Trixie." Caius growled.

"What of you, dad? Should I get rid of mom to get you to see sense?"

The Cullens and the wolf pack growled. Carlisle put Esme behind him.

"Just try it, boy. I will rip you apart before you even come close to Mrs. Cullen." Father growled.

"Dad, he's stalling us." Jasper said.

The newborns ran up behind us. I turned around and started to fight. Tanya and Irina threw me into several trees. Caius ran toward me killing newborns along the way.

"We should have killed you when we killed your mother. Believe me, it's not a mistake we'll make again."

"Eleazar! Help us!"

"Not this time, girls. You've made your bed. Now you have to lay in it. I won't risk my life by attacking Lord Dracula's family."

he then turned around and fought some newborns. Caius ripped their heads off. Edward growled and ran for him. Jacob dove toward him and ripped him apart. Aro patted him on the head.

"Thank you, young wolf."

"Are you all right, Lady Trixie?" Caius asked.

But I was in a frenzy. I killed several newborns in my way. Crystal saw me.

"My lord, lady Trixie is in a frenzy!"

"Don't worry, son. I'll take care of it." Grandfather said.

Edward put him back together and ran off. Grandfather caught up with me and put me in a hold. I collapsed in his arms. All of the newborns were destroyed. Father ran over.

"Father? What happened?"

"You went into a frenzy. You need to rest. We all need to rest. Let's go home."

He lifted me up. He brought me home and put me in my coffin. Carlisle came in.

"Would you like me to take a look at her? I am a doctor."

"She'll be fine in a couple days. Were there any casualties?"

"No sir. This wasn't our fiest newborn war. Thank you for defending my wife."

Father nodded.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

An owl flew down to me with a letter. I was confused as I read it.

"What does this mean, father?"

"The frenzy you had the other day woke your magic up. Starting in September, you'll be starting at a school in London called Hogwarts."

"Don't worry. Your older brothers, Severus and Lucius are professors there."

I was excited to see my two brothers again. It turned out that the Cullens and Jacob were going as well. I then got worried.

"What about my thirst? I'm going to be around humans all day."

"We've already thought about that, my daughter. With the Cullens going as well, Dr. Cullen will be writing a doctor's note saying that his children and you will have to have a drink with you at all times."

"Lord Caius has agreed to stay with you. You, Crystal, and the Cullens will have rooms in your brother's quarters." Mother said.

I nodded. I then realized Severus had given me that owl for a late birthday present. It was only March. So we still had five months before we had to go to London. We were going to head to Volterra, Italy to stay with them for a Cullens and Jacob were coming as well. Our coffins were already being shipped over.

"So, there really is such a thing as vampires that sleep in coffins? Wicked." Jacob said.

"Yes, Mr. Black. We don't burn in the sun, though it does weaken us." Father said.

"You learn something new everyday."

Father chuckled at his enthusiasm. Jasper walked over.

"Befriending the 'enemy' I see." Jasper joked.

"What?" Father asked.

"It's a joke between us Cullens and the wolf pack. They've considered us their enemies for years."

Father then looked more closely at Jasper.

"You look awfully familiar. Who was your creator?"

"A vampire by the name of Maria, sir."

"Wait a minute. You're Jasper Whitlock?"

Jasper nodded, confused.

"I am. Should I remember you?"

"You and a boy by the name of Emmett McCarthy are my long lost sons."

"What?"

Jacob just looked dumbfounded. Jajsper gasped.

"The Masons kidnapped my two sons, Jasper Whitlock and Emmett McCarthy."

"So that's why the Volturi were looking for me. I always thought it was because Maria made me train some newborns."

Jacob was confused.

"I don't understand. I thought animal blood couldn't sustain your type of vampire."

"Emmett and I have been hunting criminals in Seattle. We would drain enough animals to make sure our eyes stayed gold."

"Alice never saw it?"

Jasper shook his head no.

"We always worked around her. Please don't be angry."

"At least you're hunting criminals."

"My whole family does, Mr. Black." Father said.

Jacob looked at him.

"Mr. Black was my father. Please call me Jacob."

"You never told us anything happened to your father. What happened?"

"He died in his sleep. Best way to go in my opinion."

Jasper and father agreed. Mother and I had gone to Seattle to satiate our hunger.

"I remember coming here our first night. It was so much fun."

"Trixie, your father and I agreed to have you and Caius court each other for seven years. Seeing how he protected you during the fight, we know he would protect you."

"I figured that would happen. Especially after our hearts pulled."

Mother smiled. Usually, royal vampire marriages were arranged. But, in cases like mine, Jasper's and Emmett's, we were able to follow our hearts. Mother then got a phone call.

 _'Dear, Emmett and Jasper of the Cullen coven are our long lost sons.'_

"Are you sure? They've been gone for quite a while now."

 _'I'm sure, dear.'_

Mother was excited.


End file.
